


baby its cold outside(cliche name i know)

by dongslobber



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-marital Hand Holding, Super Short Fic, lesbian momence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongslobber/pseuds/dongslobber
Summary: sometimes you just gotta offer your cold-blooded lizard girlfriend your jacket!
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	baby its cold outside(cliche name i know)

**Author's Note:**

> been replaying undertale (because the 5th anniv) and wanted to write something about susie being cold blooded and having to like spoon her gf or something because she is so cold. wrote this bad boy in like one sitting and it's very short but hope someone out there enjoys it! (:

“Um...are you, uh, okay Susie?”. The other girl had started to visibly shiver on their walk back from school when snow had started to fall around them. Noelle timidly let herself tighten her grip on Susie’s hand, feeling like her face probably went bright red. “Nah, dumbass, I’m a lizard, remember?” Susie grumbled, instantly wincing after hearing how harsh that came out, “I’m just cold, is all”. She let out a sigh, her breath not even warm enough to be visible in the cold air. 

Shooting a shaky grin up at Susie, Noelle blurted out “T-take my jacket then! It’s the least I can do for m...my… my uh,” she had to swallow hard before continuing, “my girlfriend!”. Susie stayed completely expressionless (well, that was just a guess since her bangs completely covered her eyes) as Noelle let go of her hand and shrugged off her jacket. She couldn’t help but stupidly grin up at her _girlfriend_ as she placed her small jacket awkwardly around Susie’s broad shoulders. 

Susie didn’t say anything, but a light blush tinted the purple of her snout as she shook her bangs out of her eyes. She just put her arm around Noelle’s shoulder and pulled her right up against her still shivering side, mumbling something through her chattering teeth along the lines of, “love you, idiot”. 


End file.
